Verinrii
by silverpeltwarrior1
Summary: Im not good at summaries...but this is a fanfiction type thing...
1. Prologue

Long ago,there were four brothers: Notch,Herobrine,Aris,and Ender. One has fallen,one has been imprisoned,one has been corrupted,and the lats has been waiting. There stories will be told soon enough. But before we meet are heroes,a story older then this world itself needs to be told.

"Come on Aceal!" shouted a small,dark purple dragon. His wings were smaller then the other dragons.

"My wings are meant to glide not fly,and you know it!" replied Aceal, a white dragon,slightly smaller then the other,with strange markings around his eyes and huge wings.

"You just haven't grew into them yet. Once you do you'll be faster then me." said the purple dragon. Staying in one place,waiting for Aceal to catch up.

"And when is that going to be, Endras?" asked Aceal,trying to go faster to catch up.

"It will be soon,now hurry up or else we will be late!" Endras yelled,not caring if the younger dragon didn't keep up anymore and started flying.

" Took you two long enough." Complained a dragon that looked like she was made of flicked her tale in frustration,clearly not happy that the other two were late.

" Sorry,we had some trouble. Whats this about anyway?" asked a huge purple dragon,Endras. He had armored scales and purple glowing eyes.

"Ya,whats this about? I was planning on taking a nap." a red dragon,looking irritated questioned. He was small compared to the other dragons,he had horns on the top of his head. The end of his tail had spikes curved protectively around a flame.

" I had an idea,why does there only have to be one world? Why cant it be others. We have enough power to create other worlds and creatures to go in it." explained Aceal.

"Again with you crazy idea,Aceal." a emerald green dragon sighed,her voice rich and full of life. "It could work though,I can take the Overworld,Endras can have the void. Drevel can have the World of Fire and Aceal can have the skies."

" What about me?" the dragon that looked like glass asked. Her blue eyes shining with curiosity.

"You can create the creatures that will be in each world." answered the green dragon. She motioned to some cows and sheep. " You helped make those animals,you can make more."

"So,we each have are own world and Vita can bring life to each world,im fine with that." Drevel said. Spreading his wings wide,ready to take off.

" Zalia,how are you going to make a world thats already here?" Aceal questioned,tilting his head to the side.

" I plan on forming it,create mountains,rivers,and valleys." as if to prove a point,she lifted a claw up and motioned it upwards,causing some of the earth to rise.

" We should get started." the purple dragon stated,getting ready for take off.

Aceal took off to the skies,he was planning on building a land high up. He would use the clouds as a support,he would place stone and dirt on them and use his magic to make it float. He already had a plan to get together his some of his friends, a wolf,human,and pegasus. All of them have the power to control air. Much like Drevel can control fire. There were others with the powers that his siblings have,well all except Vita. He scanned the clouds,he decided he was going to start by placing a some soil in the clouds and then make it float. He new that his magic made the grass and leaves turn golden. He flew back down to the ground and uprooted a tree,along with some of the ground. This was going to be the start of his new world,he would call it the Aether.

Endras was heading down into the earth. He was going to the void. To most it simply looked like endless black,but he sees it as an open canvas just waiting to be painted. Once he got to the void,he put his front claws together (Is claws the right term for dragons hands and feet?) they glowed purple and when he separated them,there was a type of stone that looked somewhat like moon rock. This is what hes going to build the base of his land out of,he would put some sort of dirt over it after. He started to fly around and form the island,he decided to put smaller islands floating near by. This was just the start he was planning on making it bigger. This would be his creation,his new home,his new life. He would call this realm the End.

Drevel was in the land of fire. It was scolding hot. Fire and lava was everywhere,he thought of this place to be paradise. But he never even thought about changing it. He decided he would sculpt the land. Really,he didn't think it need much changing. Maybe some structures would be good. He decided he would make some sort of material,he combined some blocks that formed the ground together. He melted them together with his fire. The outcome was some bricks,the only difference to normal bricks is that they were a dark red. He would use these to build fortresses around this world. He needed a name for this world. He looked around and thought for awhile. This world was barren to most,simply just fire and lave. He needed a name that would describe a place like this,a place that would be counted as a hell to most. he would name this world the Nether.

**AN: This is my first fanfiction,I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 1

All she could see was fire. In every direction she heard terrified screams and shouts. She would have stayed there till the flames engulfed her if it wasn't for some one grabbing her arm. It was a boy about 2 years older then her.

"Come on!" he yelled,trying to keep two younger kids close and get the girl to move. Once she was beside him,he raised a had not the fire that was blocking way to the forest. Water came through the air like snakes from behind the fire,putting it out. The boy quickly grabbed the younger kids and ran for the forest. The girl just had enough time to glance back and see the once happy village,the village she called her home for years,be eaten up by the flames. The village who could still have the rest of her family in it.

Her eyes flew open to the sound of voices.

**AN: Its painfully short...im sorry!**


End file.
